User talk:Turukano
I didn't mean that it was grammatically incorrect, in fact, I believed you were French (the spacing and the word), and was grateful that someone who isn't a born-speaker has grammar better than most of the others, sadly. (I shout in other languages when mad too). As for Carroll, I meant that he wasn't entirely writing through his own mind. And he sort of copies, yet he doesn't that's how the writing world works. As for Mr Paolini's grasp on languages, Mr Tokien knew, maybe four+ languages, so he's was a bit more of a master. As for the originality, I meant the basis of all stories are the same, just with a little more (or less) pizazz, which is why the end of derivation is at the very least, improbable. I understand your take on copying, but try to realise that Mr Paolini was only fifteen, when he started. Finally, you're dislike of the book is not singular, and I myself have found several parts of the book quite annoying, and it is not one of my top favourites (mind you, it is a favourite, though), and I'm one of the top contributors of the site. I, too, hope that no more arguments will arise between us and especially not with GHe caught in the middle of it ;-). Therequiembellishere 04:25, 9 July 2007 (UTC) : Thank you for being understanding. Tolkien actually knew 19 or more languages, so I would expect his languages to be far more sophisticated than random phrases of the Ancient Language. But I would expect Mr. Paolini to do some research (he obviously had no education in a foreign language), and that does not mean looking up words in an etymological dictionary. If he had actually cared, I think he would have researched it (something all good writers do). So in conclusion, I think that his status of "literary prodigy" is far overrated. Ug. I forgot to sign again. 64.83.210.43 13:13, 9 July 2007 (UTC) : Oh, and one other thing. As you said Mr. Paolini was only fifteen when he wrote the books, and therefore, people in general should be lenient towards him. That is a good point, and most young writers don't deserve the hammering that Mr. Paolini gets. However, what inflames me the most is Mr. Paolini's comments which often imply his status as the best fantasy writer. He feels it necessary to critique J. K. Rowling as an equal (or better!), he attempts to place himself as writing in the same lyrical style of Tolkien, and he receives constant praise as a prodigy. If a child of eight decided to paint the Mona Lisa and it turned out as just a blob of color, I would say good job, you tried your best. But if that same child proclaimed himself an artist of equal level with Da Vinci (except he claimed his own brush strokes were far more gentle and the shading was far superior to that of Da Vinci), I would tell him that he was certainly not on equal terms and point out why. Mr. Paolini has made numerous egotistical remarks about himself and about his story which are inexcusable. I'm off to the midnight showing of Harry Potter V! Yippee! Turukano 01:55, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Ah well. It was merely a suggestion as many people have different points of view on such topics. I was impressed that you read the Simerelion not because i thought i was a difficult read but becuase it is not as well know as Tolkien's other works. but I believe i tried to read it in 2nd grade or so and I couldn't figure it out. Fyi, i will help out in almost any way with your anti-eragon crusade if need be. thank you --Maverick King 20:25, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Have you noticed the anti-Eragon sites? (persumbly Anti-Shutugal) If you know anymore good ones, please let me know. Thank you. --Maverick King 22:40, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :*sigh* Yes I have unfortuntly, and from what I hear he is a moderator on this site now? Do you have a history with him or anything, other than with what transpired above? Thank you, the Epistles are my favorite but some of the other articles are pretty funny too. ::He did that? That just... inane. Since he's decided to "surrender", I've decided that a silent approach is the best approach when dealing with him. I'm having difficulty pinning his age, he claims to "work out" so I usually put those guys in the 16+ catagory but he enjoys the Inheritance series... Also, by his use of English, I'd put him as a 14 or smart-alec 12 year old but... Hmmmm.... tough. Any ideas? :Wow I hadn't been following this. Okay, accepted. Therequiembellishere 03:24, 14 March 2008 (UTC)